


Siglas

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Cinco letras, todas consoantes, formando uma simples sigla com um único significado. Uma simples mensagem em uma rede social. Lily Evans jamais poderia imaginar que tweetar aquela pequena sigla fosse causar tanto constrangimento.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Siglas

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • 6h

JPFMB

Bêbada.

Não tinha outra justificativa para Lily ter decidido tweetar aquilo.

Ela bateu a cabeça outra vez na parede de azulejos do lavabo, resmungando pela sua própria estupidez.

Sequer teria notado aquele infeliz surto de dedos nervosos ao celular, durante uma noite de diversão entre amigas, se não fosse pela resposta.

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • 1h

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans_

Quê? Haha

Ele tinha entendido o que ela tinha escrito? Ou estava mesmo perguntando?

Ficou na dúvida sobre o que responder, já que James não parecia o único curioso pelo conteúdo por trás daquelas siglas — por Merlin, eram apenas siglas! Por que as pessoas sentiam tanta curiosidade?

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • 1h

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans e @JCharlusPotter_

JP é James Potter? Que que tem o James? Se for fofoca, quero saber!

Ela bateu a cabeça outra vez na parede, ao ler novamente aqueles tweets.

— Lily, você morreu aí dentro? — perguntou Marlene, do lado de fora, impaciente.

— Queria — respondeu Lily, tentando diminuir mais o brilho da tela do celular para ver se melhorava a sua dor de cabeça, sem sucesso.

A amiga abriu a porta, sem nem esperar por outra resposta.

— O que houve? — ela sentou-se no chão em frente à amiga.

— Lembra do JPFMB? — perguntou Lily, sentindo o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

Marlene deu uma risada, antes de fazer uma careta pela dor.

— É claro que eu me lembro — ela disse — O que tem?

— Eu tweetei isso ontem à noite.

Lily mostrou a tela do celular para a amiga, que forçou a vista para ler os tweets.

— Oh! — foi apenas o que ela respondeu.

— Só isso? — reclamou a ruiva, nervosa.

— Bem, poderia ter sido pior — Marlene deu de ombros — Você poderia ter gravado um áudio bem mais extenso para alguém. Ou o próprio James.

Lily gemeu, só de pensar na possibilidade.

— Mas acho que a Alice gravou — ela disse, pensativa.

— O quê? — Lily quase gritou.

— Eu lembro que cada uma de nós começou a falar JPFMB, SBFMB... — murmurou Marlene, fechando os olhos — E a Alice estava gravando algum áudio para o Frank, naquela hora.

Lily estava perdida.

Ao ver que a amiga digitava, Marlene sentou-se ao seu lado para acompanhar.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

Você não quer saber.

Respondeu, decidida a deixar o assunto para lá.

A última coisa que precisava que o seu namorado soubesse que ela falava sobre as transas deles com as amigas — o ego dele ficaria maior do que já era.

Mas claro que James não deixaria o assunto de lado.

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans e @heysiriusblack_

Me explica, por favor, Lils.

Ela olhou desesperada para a amiga, que apenas conseguia prender o riso, um sorriso de Cheshire no seu rosto.

Nada melhor do que ter o apoio da melhor amiga...

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

Significa “James Potter Fala Muito Bem”. Vocês têm uma lábia maldita.

**Marlene McKinnon** @enelraMarlene • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

Ri alto.

Lily virou a cabeça rapidamente, vendo que ela tinha tirado o celular de seu bolso do short.

— Eu vou me vingar de você — ameaçou Lily, ao vê-la rindo.

Em vez de causar medo, só fez com que Marlene risse ainda mais.

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans e @JCharlusPotter_

Vocês? O que tem a minha lábia?

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

Lene, o que significa JPFMB?

Lily olhou desesperada para a melhor amiga, que sorria maliciosamente para a tela do celular. Voltou a digitar com rapidez, procurando encerrar aquele assunto.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

EU JÁ TE FALEI! VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA EM MIM?

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @enelraMarlene_

Adorei a explicação da Lily.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

F de fala, flerta... Interprete como quiser. É só uma letra, pode significar qualquer coisa.

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @enelraMarlene_

Qualquer coisa é?

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

Eu acho que esse F é de outra coisa que você não quer me falar.

— Estou ficando com pena dele — disse Marlene, girando o celular em suas mãos.

— Você não se atreva! — ameaçou Lily, sentindo que a vermelhidão em seu rosto seria permanente.

— Ele é tão curioso — ela estendeu o “tão”.

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @enelraMarlene_

Caramba, até eu entendi!

**Marlene McKinnon** @enelraMarlene • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

Sim, esse é um fato a ser observado.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

Sirius, sabia que a Marlene acha que SBFMB?

Marlene gritou ao seu lado.

— Como que você diz isso para ele? — ela reclamou.

— Você precisa parar de fazer doce, amiga — Lily sorriu, vitoriosa, recebendo um olhar fuzilante.

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

Por favor, que eu esteja errado.

E o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Ela engoliu em seco, sem atrever-se a olhar para Marlene.

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

James Potter fala muita bosta? É isso o que significa?

Marlene voltou a gargalhar, ao seu lado, o que a aliviou, já que isso poderia fazê-la esquecer-se de uma possível revanche pelo “SBFMB”.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

Dependendo do meu nível de estresse, substitui esse “fala” por “faz”.

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @enelraMarlene_

Ela acha? Que interessante!

**Marlene McKinnon** @enelraMarlene • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

Vamos lá, Jay, verbos com F. Festejar, fornicar, fluir, friccionar, fabricar, fecundar, flamejar, fincar, fantasiar...

Lily deu um tapa forte no braço da amiga, que começou a gargalhar escandalosamente, ficando completamente deitada ao chão do banheiro.

— Filha da puta! — ela gritou.

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

FODER?

“Eu vou me matar” pensou Lily, olhando para a tela do celular, envergonhada “E levar a Lene junto”.

Olhou atravessada para a garota, que parecia nem ligar. Olhou por cima do ombro dela, vendo que não era a única a explicar as coisas — ela conversava com Sirius. Sentiu-se um pouco mais vingada.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

QUE? NÃÃÃÃÃO! DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO? É CLARO QUE NÃO!

**James Potter** @JCharlusPotter • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

JAMES POTTER FODE MUITO BEM? SIRIUS BLACK FODE MUITO BEM?

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @enelraMarlene_

Opa!

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

Que mente poluída, rapazes, sinceramente...

**Marlene McKinnon** @enelraMarlene • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

É isso mesmo.

**Sirius Black** @heysiriusblack • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @enelraMarlene_

Então confirma, Lene?

**Marlene McKinnon** @enelraMarlene • agora

_Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans @JCharlusPotter e @heysiriusblack_

Foi a Lily quem disse, não eu.

**Lily Evans** @LilyMaryEvans • agora

_Em resposta a @JCharlusPotter @heysiriusblack e @enelraMarlene_

E como eu saberia se SBFMB ou não? Eu, hein!

— Essa foi a consequência pós-ressaca mais divertida da minha vida — disse Marlene, roucamente.

— Eu nunca mais vou beber — Lily jurou para si mesma.

Quanto a beber, não tinha tanta certeza, considerando as amigas que possuía, mas esperava, pelo menos, manter-se bem longe das redes sociais quando acontecesse outra vez.


End file.
